


Tumblr Destiel AU

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: AU where Castiel is a fanfiction writer that goes to the same highschool as Dean Winchester. Dean's had a crush on Castiel since forever, but instead of telling him like a normal person, he has instead decided to like all of his  works anonymously. It works out great until one time when he isn't anonymous.





	

Castiel is a fanfiction writer that goes to the same highschool as Dean Winchester. Dean's had a crush on Castiel since forever, but instead of telling him like a normal person, he has instead decided to like all of his  works anonymously. It works out great until one time when he isn't anonymous. 

Dean started panicking as soon as he realized what he did, and it would've been fine if Dean's account name wasn't literally DeanW_6769. 

What Dean didn't know is that Castiel liked him too. Dean was probably to clueless to even realize that Cas modeled one of his original characters after him. Or the fact that that original character usually seemed to show up in smut. However, since Dean didn't notice any of this, he was extremely nervous and defense when Cas messaged him. Their conversation went a little like this:

Bby_trench_coat: Dean?

DeanW_6769: No.

Bby_trench_coat: Dean, I know that's you. Your name is literally in your username. 

DeanW_6769: No it's not, shut your face Cas!

Bby_trench_coat: If you're not Dean, then how do you know my name. 

DeanW_6769: Son of a bitch, because I'm one of Dean's friends. I'm trying use an account with his name in it to flirt with you so then you think he likes you and it'll embarrass him. Yah that's it. 

Bby_trench_coat: Wait what? Does Dean actually like _me_! Holy shit, don't tell him I kinda modelled Drake after him, he'll be pissed!

DeanW_6769: What-

Bby_trench_coat: Wait, if the friend thing's true, why would you tell me that?

DeanW_6769: Shit

Bby_trench_coat: Caught you! You really shouldn't put your name in your username Dean, that's like internet 101.

DeanW_6769: Yah yah, what was that earlier?

Bby_trench_coat: What?

DeanW_6769: Did you really model Drake after me?

Bby_trench_coat: No, the fact that his eyes and hair look just like yours are complete coincidence. 

DeanW_6769: Holy shit dude! That's so sweet. 

Bby_trench_coat: What?

DeanW_6769: Nothing. Screw you!

Bby_trench_coat: Only if you wanna, ;)

DeanW_6769: Shut your face!

Bby_trench_coat: Dean.

DeanW_6769: What?

Bby_trench_coat: I love you.

Bby_trench_coat has left the conversation.

DeanW_6769: I love you too. 

 DeanW_6769: Wait.

DeanW_6769: What?

DeanW_6769: CAS!?

Bby_trench_coat has rejoined conversation.

Bby_trench_coat: What Dean?

DeanW_6769: I love you too, goodnight.

Bby_trench_coat: Goodnight Dean.

DeanW_6769: I hope you know I'm gonna take you up on that offer later. ;)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! (and be sure to check out the Handwriting AU, I'm kinda needing some input on that work) Thanks!


End file.
